


The Death of Katie Smith

by Kaylele



Series: All My Original Work Stuff [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Death, Detectives, Investigations, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Violence, lying, taking over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: "The Death of Katie Smith came as a surprise to no one, but how she died made headlines."While originally deemed an accident, there's more to Katie's death than people seem to realize. While some people are begging for the truth, others want to keep it under wraps... and for good reason.
Series: All My Original Work Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803400
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago for a school assignment, but I'm rewriting it because I want to completely change everything and make it awesome. New tags will be posted as the story goes on.

Katie Smith’s death came as surprise to no one, but how she died made headlines. As the “star cheerleader” of her school, most people assumed her life would be short-lived. Her obsession with taking risks and partying it up every single weekend was evidence of this, but while most people believed that she would die of alcohol poisoning or a car crash, that simply wasn’t the case. When the headline came out, “Star Cheerleader Dies From Falling Off the Bleachers”, people were shocked. How ditzy and clumsy does a person have to be to fall off the bleachers? The article explained her death in a little more detail, stating that she had passed away January 15th around 7 pm and the ultimate cause of her death was a broken neck and fractured skull, but with zero alcohol or drugs in her system, her death just made her look like a dumbass. 

It wasn’t long before people began to question the authenticity of the police report. Katie wasn’t an inherently clumsy person. She would have never gained the title “star cheerleader” if she was. So “falling” off the bleachers didn’t make a whole lot of sense. But even if she had fallen, the bleachers weren’t very high. It would be highly unlikely that a fall from that height would kill anyone, especially an athletic person like Katie. Lastly, her time of death seemed quite odd. Why was she still at school if it was nearly 7 pm? What was she even doing there in the first place? Shouldn’t she have gone home hours ago? 

Sebastian Ruiz was the first person to actually bring any of these questions up. He was a freshman who idolized Katie to an unhealthy degree. His locker was covered in pictures of her that he took himself when she wasn’t looking and rumors had it that he even stalked her during lunch and after school. When he heard that Katie was dead, he seemed devastated. Perhaps a little too devastated, in fact. He printed out a full copy of the police report in the library and then began to dissect it, pointing out every area that didn’t make sense. Every inconsistency was highlighted until the page was as blinding as the sun. By the end of the day, Sebastian had come up with a hypothesis. Katie was murdered. When he proposed this outlandish idea people almost dismissed it, purely on account of how creepy it was. Almost… There was only one person who actually took Sebastian’s idea into account though. His name was Nathan Byrne.

Nathan had always wanted to be a detective. In grade school, he would boast that he could “crack any case” and even went as far as creating his own cases that he would then solve, just to show off. This usually consisted of him stealing people’s shit, hiding it, and then proceeding to “track it down” and find it. Detective Nathan wasted no time entertaining Sebastian’s little theory. Shockingly, he praised Sebastian, claiming that he figured out something that he would have never figured out himself. Together they began collecting information and trying to solve the case. 

Over the next few days, they spent their time inspecting the bleachers, interrogating people, and drawing up random theories and what they like to call “scientific explanations”. In reality, it didn’t seem like they were getting anywhere. Each new explanation only lasted so long until it fell apart. Despite being called “scientific”, it was clear there was no real science (or evidence for that matter) behind them. 

Their first theory was that she was murdered. Lured to the bleachers by someone she trusted and then pushed to her death. Sadly for Nathan, this case fell apart easily. Everyone in the school either admired and loved her or absolutely despised her. The only two people Katie really trusted were Casy and Troy but neither one of them would ever betray her. Murder was out of the question, at least for now. 

Another theory was depression. Katie was hated by many people and really only had a couple of friends. On top of that, her parents were almost always gone and left her alone to an empty house. Perhaps the negativity was getting to her and she decided to jump. According to her friends though, she seemed very happy with her life. She never seemed to be sad or upset and rarely ever complained about the world. Another issue with this theory was the height of the bleachers. They were only about ten feet tall. If she truly wanted to kill herself she would’ve picked something much higher to jump off of. 

Their last theory, and the one that had spent the most time on, was that Katie lead a secret double life and was possibly murdered by someone she knew from that life. It would explain why she was at school so late, why she fell, why the fall was fatal and it could possibly explain her outfit, as well. One thing the police report failed to mention was the outfit she was wearing when she died, but Sebastian had discovered it while searching through the police photos. That night Katie was wearing a short red dress, high heels, and a full face of makeup. Nathan suggested that maybe she was meeting a secret lover and things went south, but Sebastian seemed repulsed by that idea. It had been three days since Katie’s death, (two since Detective Nathan decided to get involved) when he decided to stop me on my way home. 

“Vicky! Do you think I could ask you a few questions about the investigation?”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” I asked, “No offense, but it seems more like a bunch of conspiracies, rather than an actual investigation. Besides, didn’t you already question me about this shit yesterday?”

“Look”, Nathan began “I’m not going to interrogate you anymore, I promise. I know yesterday you said you didn’t care about all this stuff but I have a pretty big favor to ask you.” 

“Well?”

“So, earlier I asked Ray if he could help out with the investigation and maybe try to piece together some of the information but he said no so-”

“Oh no. No way. There is no way in hell I’m wasting my time helping you with your so-called ‘investigation’” 

“C’mon!” Nathan whined, “Ray is refusing to help and now you are too? An innocent girl died and you’re not going to do anything? Don’t you care?” 

“Innocent my ass!” I laughed, “Have you met her? She was a bitch to everyone.”

Nathan sighed and for a second I almost felt sorry for him… almost. 

“Look, I know she was a bitch and a lot of people thought she got what she deserved, but her death just doesn’t make any sense. There’s no way she could have just slipped and fell. It’s impossible.” 

“Is it?” I asked, “How do you even know?”

“I… I don’t, but that’s why I need your help. You and Ray are the only two people who are smart enough to help me and Ray already refused. Please, Vicky?”

“Sorry, I think I’ll pass.”

The rest of my walk home was filled with thoughts about Ray and the investigation. Ray was one of the smartest people in our entire school. He had transferred here in the second grade and since then had achieved nothing less than a perfect 4.0 every single year. His parents were scientists which meant they often left him alone for long hours at a time in a house that was filled to the brim with knowledge. It was easy for him to become immersed in learning. He soaked up information like a sponge. The only person who could ever top his ever-growing expanse of knowledge was yours truly. That’s why we were friends… well, almost friends. Constantly trying to one-up each other meant we didn’t exactly get along that well, but nevertheless we still hung out regularly. 

That night as I laid in bed, I thought about Ray’s decision to not join the investigation. To be quite honest, it seemed like something he would actually be interested in. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize things didn’t add up and Ray, as smart as he was, could easily solve the case. So why didn’t he jump at the opportunity? Maybe he thought it was just as stupid as I did? Maybe he didn’t care enough? Maybe… just maybe he already knew the truth… no. That was impossible.


	2. Pictures

I attempted to draw some quick reference pictures for Katie and Ethan. Yes, I know I suck at drawing. I absolutely hate how Ethan came out but whatever.

I'll be using this site to post more dumb-looking pictures -----> https://katiesmithdeath.carrd.co/

Maybe one day I'll actually get good at drawing but until then you'll have to live with this


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Katie? Let's find out 👀👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom keeps bugging me to go to the doctor but honestly I don't have medical insurance and I high-key feel bad for bugging doctors rn because of Covid ☠️☠️☠️ I'd rather just suffer until this is all over

The very next day, Ethan caught me in the hallway. Ethan and I were close… probably too close. He was practically my twin at this point. We knew everything about each other and hung out every chance we got. Unfortunately, that also meant we pissed each other off a lot, but then again, weren't friends supposed to?

"Wow, you look like shit," Ethan mumbled, leaning against my locker so that I couldn't open it. "You know it would probably help if you actually slept like a normal person." 

"Shut up," I mumbled, nudging him lightly so that I could grab my books.

"I'm serious, Vicky." Ethan whispered, looking around "You look terrible. You're gonna draw suspicion." 

"Tch.. whatever." 

"Don't 'whatever' me. People are already talking about how you missed the funeral." 

"What funeral?" 

The bell rang, singling the start of the school day and students began making their way to their classes. 

"Come with me," Ethan demanded, pulling me outside, behind the school. 

I followed him back, behind the band room into the small alleyway. We usually hung out here during lunch with Ray and Lilly. Back here no one could bother us (or find us for that matter). It was completely void of supervision and prying eyes. 

"You missed Katie's funeral." Ethan snapped, letting go of my arm. 

"So what? It's not like I was invited anyway." 

"Actually, you were… everyone was. You were the only person who didn't show up." 

"It's not that big of a deal," I assured him, "one person not showing up isn't going to give us away." 

"Maybe not, but it's also the one person who hated her guts. The one person who refused to help out Nathan and Sebastian. The one person who filled her shoes with glue last year." 

"You gotta admit, that glue thing was kinda funny." 

"That's not the point. One more slip up and we could get caught." Ethan scolded. 

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically. "By who? Nathan and Sebastian? Oooh, I'm so scared." 

"They could tell the actual police." 

"You really think the police are gonna believe them? Besides, they already closed the case." 

"They could reopen it," Ethan said, crossing his arms. 

"God! You're such a fucking worrywart!" I snapped, "Ethan, it's fine! Ok? We're fine. Everyone just thinks it's an accident anyways, so there's nothing to worry about." 

"And what if something happens, huh? Then what?" 

"You know what? If something happens, then you can worry. You can worry your goddamn heart out if something happens. But until then, calm your metaphorical fucking tits, ok?" 

"God, you're so stubborn!" Ethan groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

"Why do you care so much? It's not like any of this shit is gonna come back to you, anyway." 

"Maybe I don't want my best friend to end up in prison? Did you ever think of that?" 

"Aww, does that mean you care?" I teased. 

"I swear to god I'm going to put poison in your coffee one day." 

"Don't threaten me with a good time. Now c'mon, if we don't make it to second period we're gonna 'raise suspicion'". 

"I hate you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Second period passed by reasonably slow. Most students weren't paying attention and the few that were still seemed distracted in some way. Rumors were beginning to spread about Katie, the funeral and detective Nathan. The whispers coming from my classmates were too interesting to ignore. 

"Katie's family was dressed up so nice." 

"I know, all I was wearing was a t-shirt and jeans. I felt so underdressed." 

"Dude, the food was so good." 

"Can you believe they gave out goodie bags?" 

"I know, it was so weird." 

"Hey Vicks," Nathan whispered, tapping on my shoulder. 

"Don't call me that." 

"Why weren't you at the funeral, huh? Everyone else was there." 

Quickly, I came up with an excuse. It wasn't the best but it didn't have to be. Nathan was kind of an idiot anyway so he'd pretty much believe anything as long as I said it convincingly enough. 

"I'm sick," I mumbled bitterly, fake coughing into my elbow just for good measure. 

"Oh," Nathan recoiled, looking at me with concern. "You don't look so good. Are you sure you should even be here today?" 

"I should be ok.. if I get worse, I'll go home." 

Nathan nodded and soon my lie spread to the whole class.. then the whole school. I didn't show up to the funeral because I was 'sick'. Maybe not getting enough sleep last night was starting to pay off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky and Ethan's backstory! Yay!!! 🖤🖤🖤

"Well, well well," Ray announced, walking slowly and dramatically into the alleyway like he was some sort of detective who had just cornered his criminal. "If it isn't the murder and her little friend." 

I didn't bother looking up from my food. There was no need and besides, I didn't feel like looking at Ray's stupid, shit eating grin. There were more important things in life, like my half-eaten calzone. I wasn't surprised that he figured it out, though I thought it would have taken longer. 

"What of it?" I muttered, taking another bite. 

Really, I didn't care if he knew. He was smart enough to figure some of it out on his own. Not all of it, of course. It was too complicated for him to figure out all of it but I assumed he'd figure out some. On top of that, there was no use denying it. He was too clever to lie to and too obnoxious to argue with. 

"Is that an omission of guilt I hear?" Ray teased, "Ethan, did you hear that? Vicky's a cold blooded killer." 

"Really now, Ray?" Ethan smirked, "It took you long enough to figure it out, and here I thought you were smarter than that." 

Ray's smirk faltered for a moment before returning. Ethan had a magical way of pissing him off that never failed to make me happy. 

"What do you want Ray?" I asked, setting down my utensils. "You never walk in here all cocky for nothing, so spill it. What do you want?" 

"I'm a simple man, Vicky. I just want one simple thing." 

"Which is?" 

"I want in." 

"No way," Ethan interrupted. 

"This doesn't involve you." Ray snapped, before quickly regaining his composure. 

Actually, it did. It involved Ethan just as much as it involved me, but I would never say that. Ratting out yourself was one thing. Ratting out your number one was a death wish. At least, that's what my father always told me. Ethan had always been my number one, ever since we were little. I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. 

"Suppose, I said no?" I asked, standing up from my spot on the ground, "then what?" 

"I guess I could always just rat you out." Ray threatened. 

"Oh really?" I asked, stepping forward, "You're going to rat out a killer?" 

"I already know everything, Vicky." 

"You don't know shit," I whispered, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him down until he was at eye level with me, our faces only centimeters apart, "You're a smart boy, Ray… but you'd have to be a fucking idiot to rat me out. You really think I won't kill you too?" 

"Vicks," Ethan said, placing his hand on my shoulder, but I ignored him. 

"I'm not afraid of you," Ray whispered back. His breath was hot and heavy against my face, "that's why I want in. I know what you're capable of." 

"You have no clue," I mumbled, releasing his tie so he could stand up straight. "But I suppose I can be generous. I'll think about it.. and I'll ask Ethan." 

"Ethan has nothing to do with this."

"No, Ray.. you have nothing to do with this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a calzone to finish." 

"Fine," Ray huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Your daughter's behavior is unacceptable, sir." 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"Why don't you raise her right!?" 

I was a… problem child.. to say the least, though it wasn't completely my fault. My father was a member of the mafia, not the boss of course, but close. Almost too close. We had to move a lot, change our last names a lot and hide a lot. I saw some shit, even as a young child. My father always tried to protect me from it, but a man can only try so hard. The first time I ever watched my father kill someone was when I was 6. He told me to turn around, close my eyes and cover my ears but I didn't do any of those things. Maybe I should have. 

It was around that same age that I began to lash out. Everything was confusing and irritating to me. I didn't understand why we had to move all the time or why my father was never home. It got to the point where I was far too much trouble for a babysitter, so my dad started taking me to "work" with him. I spent a lot of my time in the "wearhouse" as they called. Really, it was just an old storage house that they had turned into a hideout. The smell of dust, liquor and cigarettes covered the room, like a thick fog, but I got used to it. My father bought me books to read while I was there. He insisted that my education was important, though I never really knew why. The people there were nice enough and they taught me a lot of stuff about the mafia, much to my father's dismay. He didn't want me to follow in his footsteps but at the rate I was going, it didn't seem like he had a choice. When I was 8, he decided that he had had enough and he called on the only person he knew he could trust… his number one. 

"Mio amico! Why!? You bring Victoria here? To this place? It's not right! She's just a child!" 

"I know!" My father snapped, "I know… but babysitters won't take her anymore. I don't know what else to do. What do you do with Ethan?" 

"Ethan stays home with his mother." 

"Are they safe?" 

"Of course!" His friend said, "You think I'd let them stay there if they weren't?" 

"Good schools?" 

"The best! For learning at least." 

"I'll pay you to take her." My father whispered. 

"Mio amico, I can't.. I wish I could, but our landlord is… well he's an ass, but.. there are houses for sale nearby. You move in, she pretends to live there?" 

"You take care of her while I'm away and I can still come to visit?" 

"Exactly. If Ethan and her get along well, it'll be even more convincing." 

"Well," my father sighed, "Vicky isn't the best with other kids, but let's hope." 

~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~

"You're not really considering this?" Ethan asked, as we sat on the bleachers together. 

It was late and the stars were just barely starting to peek out in the night sky. The cold breeze felt nice against my face. It was risky sitting here, we both knew, but it didn't matter. What's done is done, at least that's what my father often said. The case was closed and nobody knew the truth. Not even Ray. 

"Only a little," I sighed, resting my head on my knees. 

"Ray knows nothing about this and besides that, he's no use to us. He's way too hot-headed and arrogant." 

"But he's desperate," I pointed out, "desperate people are always the easiest to exploit… and he's smart." 

"You're smart too. Smarter than him." 

"But I can't do everything at once, and neither can you. We need more people." 

"Your father didn't want this for you," Ethan sighed. 

"Neither did your mother… but here we are." 

"If Ray joins he has to go through initiation." 

"Don't worry, I have the perfect initiation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to love Vicky and Ethan just a little too much 🖤🖤🖤 I also may or may not have a soft spot for mafia movies


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the first time Vicky met Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing again, which is weird because I rarely ever draw anymore, but I'm doing drawings of Vicky and Ethan (along with other characters). You can see most of them on Twitter @KayLeiLeiLei or over on Instagram @badwritersblock along with other stupid shit that I post on there. (Instagram will most likely be updated more simply because I'm more comfortable with it than I am with Twitter but I'll try to post some of them on Twitter too)

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Where are we going?" I asked, as my father draped my coat around me and helped me put on my shoes. 

It was late in the evening and we had just finished unpacking the last of our stuff. My room was set up perfectly but there were still a few suitcases that remained closed on my bed. I didn't really know what was in them which was typically a bad sign. My father didn't seem too concerned though. It was always hell trying to move. Packing, unpacking, making sure we weren't being tracked or followed, scoping out houses and neighborhoods and all for what? To live there for 6 months before we were tracked down again? It all seemed ridiculous.. but I knew it was necessary. So ridiculously necessary. 

"We're going to go visit mio amico's wife. She lives right next door. Her name is Rebecca. She's… she's going to take care of you while I'm away. I want you to be good for her. Got it?" 

I nodded, staring down at my perfectly tied shoes. I wasn't going to like this, I thought to myself. I hated meeting new people and I hated being away from my father.. but I knew I had to behave. It was my father's friend's wife. I had to at least try to make a good impression. 

"What's her last name?" 

"I'm not sure. It's different now." My father replied as he lead me out of the house and down the street. Last names always seemed to change. 

"Then what do I call her?" 

"Whatever she tells you to." 

I watched as my father jiggled the door handle three times and then knocked twice. It was obvious some strange code they had decided upon beforehand because the door opened rather quickly, almost as if she was waiting for us. 

"Rebecca!" 

"Lorenzo! Come in, come in." 

I followed my father inside the house and watched as Rebecca closed and locked the door. There were several latches and an old looking security system that could monitor everything on the porch. To be honest, it didn't look very different from ours. The rest of the house seemed warm and inviting. The walls were a soft beige color and the floor was mostly hardwood and tile, save for what little carpet was in the living room. The air smelled like dried spices and cleaning products. 

"You must be Victoria," 

Rebecca smiled down at me and for a moment I felt safe.. protected. Her smile reminded me of my father's, always filled with love and honor. Always willing to do whatever it took to keep me safe. 

"What's your last name?" I asked, softly. 

"Bran, but you can call me Aunt Rebecca if you want." 

"Aunt?" My father questioned, nudging her playfully. 

"Oh Lorenzo, we're almost family, wouldn't you say?" 

"To the neighbors, of course but I'm sorry to say that I've seen your older sister and she is far too lovely to be related to." 

"Lorenzo!" Rebecca gasped and swatted him on the arm. "You're nothing but trouble." 

They both laughed together for a few moments before Rebecca called for Ethan to come down. He was a tall boy with reddish brown hair and honey colored eyes. He was dressed a little too formally for simply sitting in his house, but then again it seemed like I was too. 

"This is Victoria." His mother introduced me, "She's Lorenzo's daughter. She's going to be staying with us while her father goes to work." 

Ethan looked up at my father and then to me, a curious expression plastered across his face. 

"You're Mr. Lorenzo's daughter?" 

"Yes…" I nodded and his eyes sparkled with something… glee? Joy? I wasn't quite sure.

"Have you ever seen a dead person?" 

"Ethan!" His mother scolded. 

"Yeah," I replied, wrinkling up my nose, "it was gross. Dead people have too much blood in them." 

"Everyone has that much blood in them," Ethan pointed out, "you just don't notice until you get stabbed." 

"Is this really what they're going to bond over?" My father half groaned, half whispered. 

"I mean… at least they're getting along." Rebecca pointed out.

"True.. actually maybe it'll be good for them." 

"What do you mean?" 

"No other kids are going to talk to them about this kind of stuff, right? They can relate to each other. It'll be good." 

"I don't have that much blood," I retorted, ignoring the whispers coming from the adults in the room. 

"Well, you don't because you're young," Ethan explained, "but when you grow up you'll have more blood. Unless you stay short forever." 

"I'm not short!" I snapped, crossing my arms. 

"Yes, you are! You're like three inches shorter than me," 

"You're just freakishly tall." 

"No, I'm not!" 

"Yes, you are!"

"Ok, ok!" My father interrupted, "Why don't you two try to do something fun together." 

"Fun?" I questioned, thinking about it for a moment. What did I do for fun? 

"I have a dart board in my room," Ethan suggested. 

"Ok," I agreed. 

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is supposed to be a huge, scary, mafia murder-mystery story but honestly the idea of Ethan and Vicky becoming best friends while growing up in mafia families is starting to take over my brain and now all I wanna do is write cute shit about that. 
> 
> Maybe I'll make like a part 2 prequel thing with all the cute stuff, idk 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think

"So, what kind of initiation are we doing?" Ethan questioned, as we walked to school together. 

The sun was out but it was barely visible beneath the thick layers of clouds. It was starting to get colder, which meant our plans were going to become easier. It was always more difficult to work in the summertime. 

"A traditional one," I mumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets, "but we have to interrogate him first.. plus I have a job for him." 

"A job? You can't give him a job. He's not even on our side yet." 

"Don't worry, it's a throw away job. It's just to see if we can trust him." 

"And what if we can't?" 

I thought about it for a moment, my fingers absentmindedly brushing against the knife in my pocket. 

"Then we kill him," 

"That's two dead bodies, Vicks." 

"We got away with the first." 

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled softly... evilly. I knew he enjoyed this and he knew I enjoyed it too. We were two sides of the same sadistic coin. 

"So, what's this throw away job?"

"Well, killing Katie clearly had no impact on her parents. They hardly gave a fuck. So I say we try to ruffle them up some more." 

"How so?" 

"Hit 'em where it really hurts.. their wallets." 

"You're suggesting we steal from them?" 

"Not steal," I corrected, "Just scare them a bit. Tell them that they owe some fake company millions of dollars." 

"That's evil." 

"Killing their daughter was evil, but you still let me do it." 

"Who am I to deny my number one?" Ethan teased, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

"You deny me all the time." I pointed out. 

"In public maybe, but when we're alone…" 

"I can kill you, you know?" 

"You wouldn't." 

"I might. I know where you sleep." 

"I'm sure you do." 

"You're horrible," I mumbled, trying to hold back a smile. 

"And yet, you still put up with me." 

The school day passed by slowly until eventually lunch time rolled around. Ethan and I ate quickly before heading over to our usual spot. The alleyway was cold and damp but the perfect place to discuss Ray's new job. Unfortunately, there was one obstacle standing in our way and that was Lilly. 

It was hard to judge if Lilly was on our side or not. She was often quiet and reserved but extremely tactical in her actions. She knew from the start that Ethan and I were from mafia families, but it seemed as though she never brought it up, even when we were alone. How much she really knew about us was a mystery, though she never ratted us out. 

"I overheard your conversation with Ray, yesterday." Lilly mumbled, ripping the crust off her sandwich. "You're making a risky move." 

"Risky?" Ethan smirked, crossing his arms, "and what do you know about being risky?" 

"Ray is too arrogant to help you guys. You need someone who knows what they're doing." 

"Any suggestions on who that might be?" I asked, sarcastically. 

Lilly made a face, throwing away the rest of her sandwich in the garbage. I didn't blame her. School food was disgusting. 

"I can help, but not much. I can't be seen with Cosa Nostras." 

"How did you-" 

"Your rings give you away," Lilly pointed out. "Nobody will hurt you, because you're not official members, but everybody knows who your family belongs to. My parents were Camorras before I killed them." 

"Doesn't that make us enemies?" I asked. 

"It would if I was a member… but they rejected me… so I killed their best members. My great grandfather was a Cosa Nostra, though." 

"Well, when can you start?" Ethan asked, a wide smile forming on his face. 

"As soon as you need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to Lilly than they thought 😈☠️ hehehe


End file.
